


Be It Guilt or an Extra Round Of Ammo

by wolf1Ez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Mostly fluff tbh lmao, References to Tim O'Brien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1Ez/pseuds/wolf1Ez
Summary: Lena reads some story 76 loaned her and finds herself in deep thought.OrLena's feeling sentimental and Amelie’s just trying man.





	Be It Guilt or an Extra Round Of Ammo

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short fic from my docs a long while ago. Kinda hit a writers block but hopefully I'll get over it n post another widowtracer multific!

“Yknow what's a little funny, love?”

A shuffle and a small, reluctant groan,”Ironically or unironically?”

A pause then Lena grins a little before giving a cheeky,”Yes.”

Amelie sighs and pulls the Brit a little closer in the darkness. She presses a small kiss to her head, to the tangled locks of brown hair, and cradles her head gently, embracing warmth from Lena and pulling herself onto the twin sized mattress away from the edge.

“Tell me, Cherie, what's on your mind?”

Lena suddenly tenses slightly under her arms, hesitant to speak. She didn't expect her to continue the conversation; although, Amelie did have the habit of surprising her at times, and she did start to open up, no longer falling silent when Lena would greet or compliment or kiss her. It was as much of a blessing as it was a curse as Amelie always found the most uncomfortable subjects the most intriguing.

If she could, Lena would have the chance to drop the subject with a simple ‘Y’know what? I forgot!’. And she did have the chance to do so, Amelie never forced her to speak her mind. But it's irked her for long enough and the rambunctious ideas flooded her mind with no one to placate them.

“What sorta things do you carry with you? Yknow, when we go out for those months-long operations?”

Amelie laid apprehensive, suddenly feeling guilty when realizing that she actually doesn't carry that much save for the necessities, before trying to lighten the mood with a small smile that Lena could barely make out in the darkness of their room. 

“Why such a personal question? Have any hopes for what I might carry?

Lena shrugs, at least the best she could under Amelie's arms and the thick blankets that beckoned her to fall asleep again. Yet she stubbornly refused in favor of satisfying her curiosity.

“I’unno…,” her words slur together as she speaks sleepily,”I was readin’ this story. By Tim O’Brien ‘bout things soldiers carried, titled something along the lines of ‘The Things They Carried’. 76 loaned me a copy. Real interestin’ piece if I do say so myself.”

Amelie hums softly and lets her eyes close slowly, exhaustion engulfing her slowly as the brunette continued to speak. 

“A man- Jimmy Cross I think he's named- carries ‘round a picture of some girl from home ‘round with him. But one of his men dies, and he's real sad about it but he’s not really mourning. Moreso… he's sad because he realized a couple things, like how his personal choices of what to carry interfering and hinderin’ his way to lead.”

Lena stops herself, finding herself momentarily unable to continue with the plot of the story. She still remembers very vividly of her time in the Air Force, and the grotesque details of her comrades who failed to return home, and gruesome stories of those who were lucky enough to escape the clutches of death. In her early days, it didn't bother her when she was first enlisted; she never imagined herself having to experience such feelings or events because she’s played her fair share of video games and simulators. Her years of training and fighting have proven that wrong time and time again when she was forced to lead with a casualty or several in mind. No one has a second chance and the medics could only ever do so much. Never has a responsibility or decision so difficult been thrusted upon her to a point where she was driven nearly insane.

Only then, when Amelie brushes a cold knuckle against her cheek, did Lena realize she was crying.

“Oh Cherie.” she says in the most understanding tone she could muster. Sympathy and comfort were still a work in process emotions, anyway. Lena could forgive her for sounding so monotonous and perceptively uncaring.

“Is just weird. Having to choose between what's essential to live or having that connection to home and everything. I just… Hate it. How it's all one big choice.” Lena rambles against her neck. Amelie just runs her fingers through her hair, pulling gently and untangling knots. “Makes me feel like that once you've joined, you have to cut all this in order to focus. It's bloody bullshit.”

Lena laid there in the crook of her neck thoughtfully before asking again, her tone much less frustrated.

“Back to my original question; what sorta things do you carry ‘round with you love?”

Amelie then answers simply, no apprehension, no shame,”The necessities: ammo, melee, and or a hand gun.”

Lena smiles a little awkwardly against her.

“It's not weird that I carry a little photo of you, is it?”

Amelie smiles again but it’s genuine and Lena decides it's her second favorite thing about her. 

“I'm flattered you do so.” 

“‘M glad you think so.”

They let the night fill the silence between them. Lena rests her head against the soft plush of their shared pillow and holds Amelie a little close, partially out of fear that she might fall of the bed, partially because she enjoyed the warmth, and partially because she misses her. She finds it difficult to leave the base, to leave home, for even the simplest of missions. 

“What else happened in that story?”

Lena shuffles and murmurs,”Nothing too interestin’ really.”

Amelie sighs and grumbles with a hint of mischievousness,”Fine. I wanted to hear you speak for a while before I fall asleep.”

“Aw love, why didn't you just say so?” She grins and Amelie almost regrets telling her that. Almost. 

“Anyways, it goes on. About Cross and other soldiers. I think you'd appreciate it, pretty exciting honestly. Anyway…”

As Lena spoke softly, going on and on on the ancient weapons used during that time and how inconvenient it was to lug around such guns and ammo. How that choice wasn't so much a problem now. How it was just a little bit easier. How, despite that, it's still not that different between then and now.

Amelie didn't mind so much about the deep analysis Lena managed to collect from just the story and its characters alone, she only cared of the thoughtful and gentle tone as Lena spoke, and how nice it was to fall asleep to the sonorous tone of her lover’s voice.


End file.
